


why remus really quit

by merdwx



Series: harry potter oneshots and stuff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdwx/pseuds/merdwx
Summary: the reason remus really quit teaching after poa





	why remus really quit

He walked towards the gargoyle statue with a quick pace, breathing heavily, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. He'd shaken off Madam Pomfrey when she suggested to take care of his wounds and, though a nasty cut in his leg was slowing him down, he did not regret it. The moment the moon had disappeared and he'd come to his senses, he only had one mission, one person to talk to. Anger and loathing were burning in his chest like a wildfire and even the events from last night that weighed him down severely couldn't extinguish it.

"Lemon drops," he said, his voice shaking. The gargoyle turned, revealing a staircase, and he took two steps at a time, eager to reach Dumbledore's office as soon as possible.

He didn't bother to knock; he pushed the door open, looking for the Headmaster. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair behind his desk, looking tired but not at all surprised to see him.

"Remus," he said calmly. Remus stepped forward, his hand gripping his wand tightly, suppressing the urge to hex him right there, right then.

"I suppose you've heard what Professor Snape has done?" Dumbledore asked, with the tone of someone talking about the weather.

"No," Remus said curtly. "And I don't think I want to. But that's not why I'm here."

If Dumbledore was surprised, he didn't show it. He merely leaned forward, pressing the fingertips of his hands together, as if asking him to continue.

"Please sit down, Remus."

Remus, however, didn't. He straightened up, shaking, feeling a hate he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"You-"

He took a deep breath, and suddenly, the words and emotions that he'd cropped up since the night before, spilled out.

"You told me he was guilty! You said he - you told me he betrayed Lily and James! You said not to visit him! YOU SAID HE WAS GUILTY!"

At some point, he'd taken out his wand, pointing it at Dumbledore's face, which remained calm, though a spark of panic was visible in his eyes.

"I did not know, Remus, like you did not know," he said, in what was probably supposed to be a soothing voice, but made Remus even angrier.

"I DID KNOW! I TOLD YOU HE WAS INNOCENT! YOU KNEW HE'D RATHER DIE THAN BETRAY JAMES! AND YOU - YOU LEFT HIM IN AZKABAN! FOR TWELVE YEARS, DUMBLEDORE!"

His chest was heaving with anger and a few sparks shot out of his wand.

"You - I - twelve years, Dumbledore…"

He lowered his wand and straightened up, taking a deep breath.

"I quit."

And then he turned around, left the office, and went to pack his trunk.


End file.
